


Don't lose your way

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I am the writer who always looks for all the ways to tie Obi-Wan up, I'm watching the Iron blooded Orphans, M/M, Obi-Wan is capture, Order 66 AU, Palpatine has a plan, Protective clones, The Clones decide they know better than the Jedi, and resuced, dark clones, dark cody, honestly, it's one of my favorite anime, of revenge, possessive clones, so I named a clone Tekkedan, they aim to keep their Jedi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: After pulling their General out of the hands of a Sepratist War Lord; Marshal Commander Cody starts to have ideas, those, he knows are very dangerous things to have.
Relationships: 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Clones
Comments: 123
Kudos: 492





	1. Prologue - To find a General

_ “Sir, we got him, we got him. On our way out!” Tekkedan  _ said over the coms. Cody let his breath out, it had taken them months to find their General, then to plan the siege and take the planet. 

Thankfully this particular War Lord was on the outs with his higher ups and it was somewhat easy to take the planet back and into Republic hands. Cody arrested him while he’d sent the second team to regain their General.

As much as he wanted to be the one getting Kenobi back, he was also in charge while their General was indisposed. And he couldn’t justify taking on the smaller mission. 

But, he knew that every Vod on that team would make certain that he was carried with them in spirit as they sprang their General from the sepratist hands that held him captive. 

Now. all he had to do was wait. 

Cody hated waiting. 

&*&*&*&

Over the last few months of tracking their General down, the Vod got to talking, about why they were fighting a War that they didn’t actually choose to have, and what they would do if they had a choice. 

Cody knew he would always want to be with Kenobi. There was just something about that man that drew Cody to him, like the others in the 212th. They were here because of him. And they would stay as long as he wanted them. 

Kenobi never turned a Vod away, no matter what their file said. Most of the time it was another Nat-born officer with a chip on his shoulder and a need to control. 

That was the difference between the Jedi ( Krell didn’t count) and Nat-Born officers. The Jedi actually cared; they didn’t want the Vod to be hurt, they didn’t want to watch them die, they didn’t want to put them into this situation. 

And that was why the 212th had come to this decision. It was rather hard, they all knew that they were going against Regs for doing this, even thinking it would put them out of commision. 

However….

_ “Kenobi has been delivered to Acid, Supreme Leader.”  _ Tekkedan reported in a half hour after they had rescued said General. 

Cody sighed. “Thank you.” 

_ “He was put through hell, sir. You’ll have a few days before he’s awake and aware enough to speak to him of what we plan.”  _

Cody didn’t need Tekkedan to say that to him. But it was nice all the same. Cody stayed on the bridge of  _ The New Oath.  _ It was time to do what they had been trained to do. 

Wage War. 

  
  



	2. 1 - Strategy is key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody speaks to one of his Vod while General Kenobi sleeps. and another Creche is emptied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be fair I am not exactly sure what this story will involve.   
> but, we're all here for Clones leading a Rebellion and taking over the galaxy, right?

_ It is well that War is so terrible; otherwise we’ll grow too fond of it.  _ _ Robert E. Lee.  _

_ &*&*&*&*& _

Tekkedan sat next to the General’s bed with a sharp gleam of danger in his eyes as he whittled the piece of wood in his hand. He liked to make little figurines for his Vod who needed to be cheered up. He’d done three so far as he sat watch next to General Kenobi. 

The General was done up in tubes and an oxygen mask was strapped to his face. He was haggard, far too thin - which was something because he was always far too thin to the Vod - a few of his fingers had been broken. His sported cracked ribs and one black eye. 

Acid said it could have been worse. Tekkedan had seen worse on their General. He had promised himself that he’d never let harm befall the Jedi at his side. And yet he had failed. 

White hair fell into his eyes, one blue, and one gold - the only sign of the ancient Mandalorian ties their Prime had - as he glanced down at the floor. Doing his best not to weep and beg his General to open his eyes. 

Kenobi needed his rest. And his men were respectful of it and they would make sure he was well taken care of from then on. He’d never have to raise his hand in a fight again. 

“How is he?” The voice of the Supreme Leader brought Tekkedan out of his thoughts. He looked up from his project. 

“Acid said it could have been worse going by the reports of the torture we were able to gather. Cracked ribs, a few broken fingers, a black eye. Looks like they were trying the gentle approach first.” Tekkedan had stood by the end of his sentence. Cody nodded and moved to the other side of Kenobi’s bed. 

“There’s going to be a lot of questions.” he said. 

“Sir, we’ll follow you no matter what, as long as we can keep our Jedi and their younglings safe.” Tekkedan knew he was speaking for all the Vod, but he also knew that they were all in agreement. 

The Wolf Pack had secured their Jedi, as did Yoda’s legion and even Mace Windu was in the custody of his troops. Their main problem was the Temple on Coruscant and any wandering Knights who didn’t have an attachment of Vod to them. 

“We’re working on clearing the Temple, with the Council strewn about the Galaxy as they are, it is easy to fake missions and to gather the Knights, the Masters and their Padawans. But the younger children and the staff are another matter.” Cody said. 

“We should sneak them out, after all, no one actually goes in. The Temple is for Jedi only. The Senate wouldn’t think it weird if a few disappeared here or there.” Tekkedan replied. 

“True, or we could evacuate it, and claim that there is some sepratist plot.” Cody replied. 

“Interesting.” 

“But then we’d have all the Jedi in one spot and that’d be easy to target.” 

“And what of the second Temple on Corellia?” Tekkedan asked. 

“They aren’t True Jedi.” Cody replied. “They are a Monastic group who house traveling Jedi when they are in the system and in need of help; but they claim that they cut ties with the Jedi long ago. And that their good will shows their devotion to their goddess.” Cody replied. He’d been to said Corellian Temple, it wasn’t grand like the one on Coruscant even though it held some of the old architecture. The Monks and Nuns there were welcoming and charming. They all loved the Vod and had resupplied them as much as they could. 

They took Kenobi aside to speak with him about his dreams of the future. Cody didn’t get to hear the conversation but he knew that something they had told Kenobi had disturbed the man greatly. 

“Either way, I think we should drop the youngling there until we can find a place that’s safe for the Jedi to continue training, we aren’t just going to let them die out? Not like what that Satine woman did to Mandalore.” Tekkedan muttered. He had always loved stories about Mandalore. He was fluent in their language and mythology. He even prayed to Aster, goddess of War. He wore her amulet even now. Kenobi had gotten it for Tekkedan’s one year anniversary of being with the 212ths. 

The silver amulet had the image of a woman with long hair, wearing nothing and holding up the decapitated head of her enemy. It was intimidating. 

Warrior’s worshiped her. 

“He is blessed by her, you know.” Tekkedan said as he sat the figure of a flower on the bedside table. 

“Who?” 

“Kenobi, the goddess blesses him.” 

Cody nodded, he would never tell any Vod who believed in a higher power that they were wrong. He simply accepted their words. 

“I think I should be going now.” Tekkedan stood and stretched his fingers. 

A little mouse droid had come out of its wall unit to vacuum up the wood pieces that fell all around the chair that Tekkedan had claimed. He swept his white bangs out of his dis-colored eyes. 

“For what it’s worth, saving them will be hard, but in the end, I think we can all agree, worth it.” 

And with those words, Tekkedan took his leave of Cody and the sleeping General Kenobi. 

&*&*&*&

Creche Master Handu Rei did not like this mission at all, she did not like taking all of her children with her. And she most certainly got the feeling that something was wrong as their ship was heavily guarded by the Vod. 

The Jedi had taken to carefully calling the Clones by this other Title, because they wanted everyone to see that the Jedi considered the soldiers as people. They were brothers in arms and in blood, and that should be respected. A good Jedi never ever referred to the Vod as anything else. 

And they were kind, Viktor had an easy grin for anyone he came across. Each Vod played with the children and they even fed the babies. 

Which was why Handu was worried. They had insisted that she and her Padawan bring the babies. When she asked why they didn’t give her an answer. Only that it was important. 

And Jedi had done less due to a feeling the Force had given them; Handu sighed but followed the directive. Partly led by the Force and partly because Viktor would never lie to her. If he insisted that she do something, it was usually for a very good reason he would impart on her later. 

So, there they were, the last of the three Creches to be emptied of its children and Master/Padawan pair. 

  
  



	3. Medical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Obi-Wan gets cleaned up and Cody thinks a lot.
> 
> I also was a CNA for a very short amount of time, and so a little bit of that will show through here. There are a lot of stuff when it comes to medical that we don't talk bout in fics, so if Obi wearing an adult diaper while he's been sedated bothers you....well......how else do you think medical personnel keep things clean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno about this story any more guys.

Obi-Wan woke to dim lighting and the hum that came with hyperspace travel; he knew that wasn’t right, that he should be in a cold, dank cell with no lighting whatsoever, and pain. All that pain….

He reached into the Force only to find a void. This made his heart race when he suddenly realized that he couldn’t feel anyone or anything. 

Something next to him started to beep in alarm; then there were hands on his face and the alarm was shut off. “It’s alright General, I know this is alarming, but I just have you dosed with some rather strong Force blockers. When you’re better I’ll ween you off them, yes?” The voice of Acid was gentle. Obi-Wan tried to speak, to tell Acid to take him off them now but then something akin to sleepiness overtook him. He hadn’t been sleepy before that moment. 

“Sorry, Obi-Wan, but you need to rest and I’m going to make certain that happens.” 

&*&*&*&

Acid took vitals as soon as he was done administering the sedative; he hated to do it. However, Kenobi had worked himself to the bone, been tortured plenty of times and this was the first time he had spent any amount of time in the care of said medic. He refused to feel badly for putting him back to sleep. 

Next he checked the Force blockers. They were very strong, but wore out fast. He needed to feed them into Kenobi via tube and make sure the solution was always renewing itself. 

Acid hated to do it, to take that fifth sense away from Kenobi, however, he knew the man far too well. He’d re-injure himself if he filtered the drugs out of his system. He’d do more work and no one would be able to get him to rest. 

Knocking the man out was for his own good and Acid had the credentials to do it; he ran a hand through dirty red hair and sighed as he let those thoughts slip away. 

They needed to start an exercise regime to keep him limber, and to make certain bed sores didn’t set in. Once those happened, it was a pain to get rid of them even with the bacta cream. Unlike what most people thought, it wasn’t a cure all. 

&*&*&*&*&*

Cody had done his best to stay away from the medical wing of  _ The New Oath _ and yet he increasingly found his thoughts straying to Obi-Wan and his unconscious form in Acid’s care. He did get a report that he had woken for a short time, merely seconds, before Acid put him under again. 

Cody eventually found a lull in work and so decided that a short break was called for; dismissing Bananas on his way out of the office, Cody took the long way to medical. 

He had gotten the first reports of the Jedi being installed in their new home. They loved it. It was a very ancient Temple on a planet far from the core worlds. It was what the Jedi should have been all along if their ancient writings were anything to go by. They were always supposed to be separated from the Galaxy at large. 

They never should have become a legend that could be misinterpreted and eventually passed down to their younger generations. They weren’t fodder for a War - much like the Vod weren’t meant for that though that was their “job” in life - the Jedi shouldn’t have to quell or solve the galaxies problems and Cody decided that he, and the Vod, were going to do right by them. 

And if it weren’t for Organa’s and Amidala’s blessing, the Senate would have made it harder for them to pull the Jedi out of the Temple on Coruscant. 

As Cody walked genteelly down the corridor, being saluted by various ranks of his brothers, the Temple was being emptied of its valuable contents. Anything that was removable wa being packed up and shipped off.

Some of it was under various Knight’s supervision with a squad. The more dangerous stuff Master Yoda and Captain Havaad were transporting personally. It took a lot to convince the old troll to make the move but in the end he did it. Maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe he had a Force Vision, whatever it was. Cody got what he wanted. 

Eventually, Cody got to medical, it was calm and he heard soft voices speaking in another room. He walked over and stood in the doorway. He knew he was violating Obi-Wan’s privacy, but no one really had it on board any ship from Cody’s experience. 

“I’m going to roll him over so I can get his back and ass.” Acid was saying to a medic in training. Obi-Wan was naked and the quiet. Normally he would never go for this type of thing, but under the drugs he really didn’t have a choice. 

The two got down to work with the wipes and warm cloths from a water bowl near them. They use non-scented soap to clean him, then wrapped him up in an adult diaper and dressed him. They left his hair and beard for last. 

Cody watched as they washed the dirt from said hair, the transformation was undeniable. He’d looked as if he had dark brown hair before, but now, even wet, Cody could see that Stewjoni heritage that Obi-Wan loved to ignore. 

His beared was in a worse state, a bit over grown and after a wash it look much better. But Acid wasn’t done there, with a flourish of a towel, he protected the bed and clothing from stray hairs he clipped off. It took them both a while to get their General to a state where he looked somewhat decent. But they did it. Finally, even pale and a bit drawn out around the eyes, their General had finally returned to them. 

Acid was cleaning up when he finally noticed Cody. 

“Just general maintenance, we can’t have him look as if he’s spent a year in prison, now can we?” 

“No.” Cody agreed. “We’re headed for the new Temple, will he be awake when we get there?” 

Acid gave it a thought, “I suppose I could let him up for a little bit.” 

“On what conditions?” Cody asked. There was always something with the medics. 

“He shouldn’t overexert himself and he must come back here to rest.” Acid finally said. 

“Rest, as in you’re just going to sedate him again.” Cody accused. 

“Rest” Acid shrugged. “Sedation…” he shrugged again. “What’s the difference?” 

Cody shook his head. Acid was a real trip. 

  
  



	4. Political Ramifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bail and Padme talk about the consequences to allowing the Vod to kidnap the Jedi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty darn short. Sorry.

“Three more Planets have signed the petition.” Bail Organa said to Padme Amidala. She hummed as she bounced Leia in her arms; the birth had been traumatising but with Anakin at her side, being his lovely self, she had survived it. Well, it wasn’t all due to Anakin, of course, she wasn’t a weak willed person to begin with. 

“What do you think they’re going to do to the Jedi?” Padme asked. She hadn’t been easy to convince, but in the end she and Bail had started to get other emissaries on board with the plan to disengage the Jedi from the Republic. 

“Nothing.” Baile replied. “The Vod honestly love and respect the Jedi, they want the best for them. Is this the proper way to do it? Maybe not, but, the Jedi would never walk away from us if it was their choice, and we both know it.” 

“I don’t understand. What are we going to do without them?” Padme asked. 

“Nothing is perfect, dear.” Baile said. “We are all flawed Sentients and all we can do is make the best decisions we can with the information we can.” 

“I still don’t know…” 

“We can do negotiations just like the Jedi. Why do we depend on Obi-Wan to do all the talks? Or Windu or even Yoda?” 

Padme gave that a thought; she had been relying on Anakin to help her with the babies, he was her husband and so it made sense. But it also gave her a little bit of insight into the Senate and the Jedi. 

The Senate never went and did their own dirty work, the Jedi did it. Every single bit of it. They got hurt, they died during their missions sometimes, they chanced turning to the Dark Side; a nightmare for a Jedi. It wasn’t easy doing their job. 

Padme had married one, she fought alongside him, their jobs were very dangerous and not everyone was cut out for it. Only a few Padawans ever got to the Knight class of the Jedi. They went through years of training to be perfect warriors. 

“We’ve really done the Jedi dirty.” Baile said quietly. Seeing all the thoughts cross her face. She looked down at Leia. Both of her children were strong in the Force. Luke had suddenly decided that he could lift anything he wanted and bring it to himself. It was a bit of a fight with the toys at the moment. 

Leia was more empathetic. She picked up on her mothers feelings very easily. Anakin had to erect some shields during the first few days so that Leia and Padme could be in the same room. It was hard but eventually Padme learnt how to be more calm around her children. 

“We have to let them go.” Padme said. “We depend on them too much and it’s hurting them.” 

“Some won’t see it that way.” Baile warned. 

“We’ll have to convince them to meet us in the middle.” Padme replied. Baile nodded, and that’s when Anakin and Luke arrived. They’d been in the playroom. Anakin had a bottle propped between his shoulder and chin, trying to feed Luke and another ready for Leia. 

“Time for lunch.” he declared. 

Padme smiled at him, while Bail decided that this was his queue to make like a single man and leave. 

&*&*&*&*&

Waking this time wasn’t as daunting as the first. Obi-Wan groggily allowed himself to swim towards awareness; every now and then he’d lose it but eventually his brain kicked into gear and he was able to think. 

He found that while he’d been out he’d been changed, and maybe even bathed. He could smell the soap - even if it claimed to be unscented -on his skin. The cotton-fresh smell reminded him of the creche. He opened his eyes and did his best to remain calm. 

Thankfully there wasn’t anyone there to interrupt him, the chair by his bed was decidedly empty. He took a deep breath and looked around. There were tubes galore all over his upper body. 

He must be in bad shape, he also laid slightly on his side. He knew better than to move, at the moment, his ribs were kind of hurting and he needed to breathe through the pain or lest it overwhelm him. 

The void where the Force is supposed to be is still there; and he hates it, if he had the Force he could disengage these tubes and needles and get back to work. 

But that would make a lot of the Vod angry with him, and he actually didn’t want to face that right now. So, the best thing to do was to stay where he was and wait. 

And think. 

But eventually thinking became all but impossible as sleepiness overtook him again; and he gently slipped back into its arms. 

What Obi-Wan didn’t know was that Acid had known he’d awoken by a slight change in vitals on a screen near his desk, and that Acid had triggered a small shot of sedative. It took a few moments to work its magic, but eventually Obi-Wan was once again dead to the world. 

The longer Acid could make the man not be a giant pain in the ass, the better. Besides, it’d be a few more days until they got to the new Temple and Vod Space. So, asleep he’ll remain. 

  
  



	5. kisses in med bay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody sees to Obi-Wan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That escalated quickly.

Haloara spun around a green star; it was golden in color and held a ring, which was odd for a moon. Yet no one really questioned it except scientists who called it an extinct planet. Which wasn’t far from the truth. The surface itself did hold ruins. Some of building’s of a once glorious civilization, and others of star craft that had crashed landed. Yet there was no sign of sentient life. 

_ The new Oath _ stood in orbit while the new Jedi Temple was being completed. Sure, it was little more than inhabitable durasteel huts, but it would be Safe for their Jedi and that is all that mattered to the Vod. 

Cody and his Generals had spent days figuring out the best way to inhabit the moon again; gardens would take time, as would building a new archive. They had everything from the old one, including many back ups. Many of the library Jedi had been helpful when copying over the information. 

It was sad for many to leave the Temple they knew their whole lives, but by the rules of Attachment they did leave. And they tried to leave their feelings behind as well. Cody hadn’t wanted this to be sad, he had wanted them to be happy at this opportunity. 

Maybe that was a tunnel vision; of course if he and his brothers were ousted from a place not of their own choice they too would be sad. Maybe even fight back. But, the Jedi had done none of those things. 

Not even when their leaders were taken Captive; Coyd wasn’t so far gone on this whole thing not to realize what they had done to the Jedi. By betraying their trust, by taking them away from everything they had known.

“The Orders have been hacked, sir.” Rex said as he handed over a datapad. “We were able to disable all of them, Order 66 was hard since it was protected under several different protocols but our techs got there in the end. We won’t be used to kill the Jedi.” 

Cody felt a sigh leave his pursed lips; that was good. They all had a suspicion that Palpatine could take them over and have them kill the Jedi under their protection. So hacking the orders, and making the chips in their heads redundant was paramount to protecting the innocents under their command. 

“Good.” Cody smiled. “Let’s go see Obi-Wan.’ 

&*&*&*&

Acid had laid off the force suppressants and the knock out juice; so when Cody and Rex arrived at the Med bay they found Obi-Wan delicately eating some cooked oats from a white bowl. 

The bed was at an angle suited for the patient to eat at; there was a glass of water and Orange juice on a tray sitting on a table above Obi-Wan’s lap. 

“It’s good to see you awake.” Cody said as he sauntered into the room, Rex at his side. A smile playing across both of their faces. 

“It’s good to finally be awake.” Obi-Wan joked. “I see that you have everything handled.” 

“Did Acid tell you?” 

“Bananas did.” Obi-Wan replied. “He, Mango and Kiwi came by to see me.” 

“General,” Cody felt the old title slip from him without thinking. “We won’t see your Order become extinct because of us.” 

“We would have been fine..” 

“No, sir, you don’t understand.” Rex chimed in. “Palpatine had an Order, it was to take out the Jedi if they turned against him, if you ever found out he was Sith…” 

“And as Jedi we do take the Sith out.” Obi-Wan hummed. His grey eyes dimmed in thought as he felt about with the Force. Then he shook his head. “It is the truth.” 

“We arrested him for you.” Cody said. “We also rebelled against the Republic and kidnapped the whole Jedi Temple.” 

“For what purposes?” Obi-Wan asked. He couldn’t deal with Cody as his Commander anymore. No he was a leader of free sentients now. They looked to him to make the best decisions. 

“To keep you all safe, we won’t let the Galaxy eat you alive.” 

“We have always protected…” 

“And who protected you?” Cody said grimly. “No one. You were left in two war zones as a child without any backup. And who knows what else other Jedi have been through, including with this stupid war.” 

Obi-Wan pondered that, he couldn’t really say that Cody was wrong. He knew his own Trauma had kept him from being forthcoming with Anakin on many occasions. He could have been a better Master if he had simply…   
  


“This is not your fault.” Cody took Obi-Wan’s chin in his gloved hand and made the other look up at him instead of the wall. “You are great, you did a great job, but now it is time to rest. It is time to teach your young and to make new gardens and a new home.” 

“And what about you?” 

“You won’t worry about us.” Cody said. He tipped Obi-Wan’s head back and laid a chaste kiss on chapped lips. “We’ll be fine.” he added. 

Rex cleared his throat, but Cody didn’t draw away. Neither did Obi-Wan. Things were changing, amongst the Vod and the Jedi. and maybe that last thing anyone needed to worry about was a simple, damned kiss. 

  
  



	6. Promises dark and deluded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cody isn't here to not lay down the law, Palpatine thinks he knows shit.

Sheave Palpatine growled at the grey walls of his prison. Not only did he wear a Force dampening collar but the room itself held the same technology to make any Force User useless. 

It chafed at him. He was the most powerful being in the universe and he was delegated to this mess?

He should have called for Order 66 months ago; then he’d have people licking his boots, and showing those aliens who owned them. The whole Galaxy at his fingers. As if he hadn’t had it before. 

Sheave growled; he would get it back. This was just a setback, nothing he couldn’t overcome. 

&*&*&*&

Obi-Wan bit his bottom lip as Cody withdrew from his person; he tapped the spoon on the bowl until Rex noticed and gently laid a hand on his. 

“Oh….ummm….” 

“I’m not going to apologize, not for keeping you and not for protecting the Order.” Cody said. “We were made for more than war, and we found what that is. We can love and we can fight, but more importantly, we can make sure that you and the rest are not murdered because of your enemy that has escaped your notice for years now.” Cody said. 

Obi-Wan took a deep breath; “So, Palpatine is alive?” 

“We will put him on trial.” Rex chimed in. “We won't murderer him just because we can. We know that’d disappoint the Order.” 

“What of the other battalions? Mace, Plo” Obi-Wan changed the subject. He didn’t want to think 

about what would happen if the Vod decided that the Jedi couldn’t be 90% of their moral compass; than Obi-Wan didn’t know how he’d even begin to fix that mess. 

There were far too many Vod, even with the losses they had been doing their best to prevent during the War; but even now, there were far too many Vod, and only a handful of fighting Jedi. 

“What are you going to do to us?” Obi-Wan asked. He wasn’t in charge, not anymore and he held the highest position. Everyone would be looking for him on how to go forwards with the Vod. 

“Mace and Plo are alright with their battalions, as is any other serving General.” Cody promised. “The Staff and the Jedi that can’t fight have been taken to the new Temple, all the Creches have arrived already.” 

“And you are letting me be awake because?” Obi-Wan hadn’t missed that. He is tired, and he can tell that Acid wants to put him under. He takes another bite of the cold oats. It’s just to distract himself as Cody replies. 

“We’ve decided that you’re ours to protect, no matter what shape that takes, no matter if you all hate it. If we have to, we will subdue you.” 

Obi-Wan nodded. The food has gone heavy in his stomach. He pushes his bowl away. “I see.” 

“You will see.” Cody promised. “We’ll prove it to all of you.” 

Obi-Wan couldn’t look at him, that is, until his chin was grabbed again; Cody angled his head so that Obi-Wan had no choice but to look at him. “And I’ll start by making sure you won’t kark this up.” 

Obi-Wan frowned, “I….don’t see how I can. You know all of my tricks, you’ve surpassed them, you have made me do things no one else has ever achieved. I won’t be able to fight you.” he didn’t like to admit how attached he’d gotten to Cody, to all of his 212th’s. But he had, and that made him a horrible Jedi because of it. 

“You will though.” Cody didn’t let him go, and somehow kept the eye contact going between them. “And we’ll be ready for when it happens, and after we punish you, we will hold you and make sure you know how much we love you. That is a promise. Obi-Wan. You’ll know our love from this day forwards.” 

Obi-Wan gulped. And that scared him more than any Sith ever could. 

  
  



	7. a day in the life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handu Rei meets up with her former Padawan; Obi-Wan gets a shower. and Padawan's apparently love to make trouble for the Vod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!!!!!!  
> I hope you all love the update even though I am not certain of it, but hey, here we go. have fun with the OC's????   
> I did in fact get Covid so I've had a couple weeks off, and I have a few more days to go before I have to go back to work. It's been something else. Honestly, it was pretty bad in the beginning but I think I'm over it now. lol. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a great day.

Obi-Wan leant into the hot water; his limbs ached from standing on his own but he wasn’t going to let Acid or Error* to give him another sponge bath. And he wanted out of that adult diaper he’d found himself in. Don’t get him, he was grateful they thought of his dignity, yet, he still needed to move on his own and wash himself. 

There were a couple of Vod in the showers with him, but they too were washing, they weren’t really there to babysit him. Though he knew that Error was just around the corner with new clothing for him when he was done. 

Technically speaking Obi-Wan had finished several moments before; now he simply stood under the hot water. The last time he washed had been with very cold water, there wasn’t even soap. The underground facility he’d been held in was damp and his cell would flood every so often when the rain made the river swell. 

He hadn’t planned on getting caught. And if he had a Vod with him the job would have gone better; he probably wouldn’t have been captured and tortured. His ribs still smarted from the heavy treatment. But thankfully they had started mending properly from Acid basically making him sleep for two weeks on end. 

Obi-Wan shook water out of his face and he turned the faucet off and turned to grab a towel. Error was soon at his side helping with a second one since Obi-Wan was finding it hard to bend over. 

He gave the Vod a smile; “Thank you.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think you have to to call me that anymore.” Obi-Wan said. He sat down on a bench to get his legging on, they were a size too big for him and so he had to tie a drawstring rather tight. 

“I know, but it’s just a habit.” Error replied with a shrug. He knelt so that he could help Obi-Wan with his socks and slippers. Obi-Wan meanwhile pulled on a cream long sleeve shirt, it had three buttons at the neck and then one of his well used inner robes. 

Error didn’t bring everything Obi-Wan is used to wearing, he’s supposed to be resting, so his attire is very casual compared to the full-on robe set Obi-Wan prefers. 

“Alright, time to get you back.” Error stood. He gently took Obi-Wan’s elbow and subtly started to lead him out of the locker room. They walked at a slow pace, Error not allowing Obi-Wan to walk any faster because he didn’t want Acid to yell at him about wearing Obi-Wan out. 

Simply, when they got back to the med bay, even though it was two halls away, Obi-Wan was still worn out. He didn’t mind being helped back into bed, it had been changed while he was gone, and tucked back in with heavy blankets that were very warm. 

“Give me your arm.” Acid had a new IV ready to go. 

“Are you going to…?” Obi-Wan started. 

“It’s just nutrients. Dear one.” Acid replied with a wink, turning a much loved pet-name back onto Obi-Wan. He smiled a little bit in reply and handed over his arm. Pointedly, Obi-Wan did not watch as Acid put the new needle into the vein and tape it down. 

“Do I need to strap this limb down?” Acid asked. 

Obi-Wan blinked and shook his head; “I’m not going to get out of here any sooner if I just take it out, right?” 

“Right.” Acid sounded a bit suspicious. “If you touch it I will put you out.” he threatened, just in case. 

“I promise I won’t touch it.” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Make sure that you don’t.” Acid harrumphed grumpily back at him. Obi-Wan gave him the most innocent smile that he could bring up in his tired state. 

“See that you don’t. Crossing me is not a trip you want to take right now.” he threatened nonetheless. 

“Of course not.” Obi-Wan nodded. 

Acid glared at him as he put his tools away; then he turned the lights down and Obi-Wan settled back into the slightly raised bed. Outside, the ring of the planet glittered in the light of the green sun. And soon, Obi-Wan had fallen asleep watching it rotate slowly around the star. 

&*&*&*&

Handu Rei found herself at a loss of something to do; She’d been ousted from the Creche that morning by several Padawans on orders from Viktor. She was to have a day off. 

A day off? What even was that? She wondered as she walked through the rather grey steel halls of the new Temple. She can hear construction going on, but none of the Jedi are allowed near the area, the Vod stating it was just far too dangerous. 

Handu figured they were just trying to work out how overprotective they were going to be and how overprotective the Jedi were going to allow them to be; some of the former Generals were just fine with their Vod. 

Handu didn’t have the gumption to go out and fight; She was never good with a saber. Oh she could defend herself well enough. But Creche Master’s really didn’t do the fighting. They did the raising until an initiate could find a Master. 

And they were going to have their first Initiate competition in a few weeks, the Vod were working with some of them with hand to hand combat and she could tell that some Vod who were going to settle down and not be serving members of the Vod Army that they were looking to adopt some of the initiates. 

Handu almost teared up at the thought. At least the children wouldn’t really be sent away like before. They’d be adopted and given a home and they could still have school and live with the Jedi. She wouldn’t have to practice non attachment so harshly. Or watch her dear children leave on a horrible ship bund for a horrible planet. 

And After what happened to Kenobi on Bandomeer, things had gotten better, not by much but at least the initiates were given an extra year to find a Master. And Masters were encouraged to go and look even when there wasn’t a competition on. 

“Handu!” just then an Andorian rushed up to her just as she stepped into a garden where several Jedi were putting it together. “I’m so glad to see you!” Osyri hugged Handu to her. 

“Ah, my old Padawan.” Handu smiled and hugged the bug-like humanoid back. “I am so glad to see you.” 

“I wasn’t too certain what to think when I got the message that we were being moved, but I am so glad we decided to do it.” she replied. Her mandibles clacked at the end of her sentence. 

“This is rather different though…” 

“The Vod doesn’t seem to want us to do anything other than plant trees and stuff though.” Osyri sighed. 

“I’m sure they’re just worried about what happened to some of our Warrior Knights and Masters, I never did agree with sending Padawans out into the war effort. They should have stayed back with us.” Handu frowned. 

“Indeed, anyway,” Osyri shook her head; “ I wanted to speak to you about furthering our Lineage.” 

Handu grinned, “I think there are several children who would benefit from your teachings, are you going to do healing or fighting with them?” 

“I think we’re going to become humanitarians, and go on peace journey’s instead of what we used to do, though I am still trying to convince the Vod that this is a good idea. But I think I want to be more monastic myself, is there a child who wouldn’t mind gardening? You know all those young ones…” 

“Yes, ever so excited for saber practice.” Handu giggled. “Well, Telyt is a Yarkora who loves to meditate and you probably won’t have much trouble getting her to do plants.” 

The conversation continued as the two Jedi passed the half done flower beds; they finally settled on a bench in a far corner. Near them, two Vod were putting a fountain together. Handu recognized it as Fountain one hundred and thirty nine from the old Room of a Thousand Fountains. 

&*&*&*&

Cody hummed as he looked over the report that Osyri had put together; she believed that this would be a new beginning where the Jedi could still help the galaxy but with more peaceful missions. The Vod could still continue with the war like missions, but the Jedi would purley be in charge of the humanitarian aid giving type of “Journeys” as she started calling it. 

Cody felt an overwhelming need to just say “no”. Yet he knew that this Jedi Master wouldn’t allow such an answer and that technically speaking he did need to let the Jedi do as they wished, to an extent. 

“Maybe we could start with the planet over?” Rex asked after reading the report himself. “Or you could ask Obi-Wan what he thinks, but I don’t think letting them go to one or two planets nearby would hurt as long as they have a few Vod along just in case something happens.” Rex suggested. 

Cody nodded; “Yes, an orphanage isn’t gonna kill anyone.” 

“And it’d help with getting allies as well. The Jedi want to be peaceful and not fight anymore, this could help us in the long run.” Rex said. 

Cody nodded; “I’ll send a message that I want a face to face meeting to iron out details.” 

“Good, that’ll go a long way to getting them to trust us more.” 

“Indeed.” Cody agreed though he still didn’t like the idea, he knew that making the Jedi too reliant on them was a bad idea. But it was overwhelming at times. Cody sometimes stood at the end of Obi-Wan’s bed, wanting to lock him away and make sure he’ll never be hurt again. 

That was impossible though, someone would get hurt eventually. But, maybe they could offset how much damage was done. They had the Jedi away from the Senate, they were setting up their own government and spreading their wings, seeing how far the Vod would allow them to go. 

It wouldn’t be very far; and Cody was certain a few would fight them on it. But they knew how to take a Jedi down, safely. It would be after that would hurt the Vod the most. They didn’t want to punish anyone, Cody knew they would have to do so eventually. That someone would think that they knew better. 

“Don’t worry, Cody.” Rex put the report down. “You know we can handle it.” he might have known exactly what Cody had been thinking. Rex was perceptive about things like that. 

“Right, well. This is just a huge adjustment for everyone.” 

“Yes.” Rex nodded. “We still don’t know how we’re going to get them to see that this is the best option.” 

“As long as the holding rooms are ready…”

“They are. And the AI is working as well. It doesn’t seem to be having a problem but we won’t know for certain until someone goes against the rules.” 

“Well, that will remain to be seen.” Cody nodded. 

“The Padawans seem to be having fun trying to sneak out of the Temple though…” 

“How many have made it?” Cody asked, The Padawans were mostly well trained, but they didn’t know the planet very well and so the Vod were able to get them back within hours. Several reports had appeared on his desk about it. 

“Only thirteen so far, it’s called a “coming of age” thing by the Padawans, but it’s also a challenge amongst those fighting amongst themselves.” 

“Let’s see if we can’t give them something to take their minds off things.” Cody said. “I really don’t want to lose a Padawan.” 

Rex smiled; “I have several jobs to be done.” 

“Good, please make sure the children get their assignments.” 

“Of course, sir.” 

  
  



	8. The Force and its wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Force has its way of knowing things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit weird in where it's just the Force being the Force and other characters don't actually do anything....???????????? 
> 
> ah...
> 
> yeah sorry. I'm still trying to figure out where this story is going because I don't really want to go all the way dark because it'd be depressing. Listen, my stupid ass is depressing if I let myself do what I want. so I don't. lol. 
> 
> but yeah, have this.

The outpost of the Forsaken sat atop a craggy cliff; its stone spires reached high into the air, stairways crumbled. Showing how massive the building had once been. At least fourteen stories give or take by the main wall that had stood the test of time. 

Its once grand hall now held mass for the flora and herds of deer. The birds flew in and out of their nests set higher on the pillars. And the altar sat vacant except for a stone statue of a woman holding a baby, and both without faces. The name of the goddess was long gone. Nothing of the previous civilization that had built it could be found. Not in any galactic record, and so the Forsaken went unremembered. 

Below this craggy cliff, the souls of the Forsaken watched as the ruins of Priory they left behind was overtaken by new sentients. The durasteel made the landscape look a bit more imposing than the old ruins did. But soon it was full of life. Windows were being cut out and rock was being lifted to make new columns. 

Soon it started to grow with new halls and rooms and laughter of children rang through the air as they ran about on the purple grass outside. Somehow the planet couldn’t grow anything green. Purple though, it knew how to do that very well. 

The Forsaken stopped their wailing….and watched….listened and grew happy as the Force gathered there with its chosen few. 

They remembered they had once been with the Force; and they wanted to be with it again. They had been in this place far too long. Their goddess had gone away long ago, and left them there to mourn her forever. 

The Force, with all its anger and gentleness, welcomed them back. And their energy became its energy which was then used by the Jedi in their meditations and their sparing. In their love and their sorrow. 

And over time the Priory of the Forsaken became The Haven, and there was happiness. Of course, time flows differently in the Force than in reality. And what seems like a moment to those living it, a millenia can pass. The first settlers pass into the Force as well, and soon what was little but setting down roots, became huge with Jedi and Vode living together, having families and settling disputes. 

THe Vode took care of Wars, not that there were many they had to settle, sometimes they had to defend the planets under their protection. Not always. 

And eons passed and kept on passing. And soon, the Jedi and Vode abandoned The Haven when a black hole began to eat the solar system. It was a close call. The Force however, didn’t leave. It flowed through space and time at its own leisure. It can go forwards and backwards in time. 

And honestly, even as the planet was passing away, the Force went back in time to find Obi-Wan Kenobi being transferred from his former flag ship to the Priory in its beginning. 

To find the children being taught in the green sunlight, to Initiates being chosen by Masters not because they could fight well, but because of a longing the Master had in their souls to mentor a student. 

Sometimes the Vode would adopt a child if a Master couldn’t be found. And they could be found out in the marshes fishing, or harvesting grain for the Bantha herd. 

The Force wove itself through time to Obi-Wan giving Cody a stern lecture about the darkside and the Vode’s need to protect being dangerous to the extent they wanted to go. That he wasn’t too happy with the holding cells hidden away from the Jedi. 

Thankfully those were never used. No matter who went against the Vode. Cody couldn’t bring himself to disappoint Obi-Wan. So they negotiated and came to an agreement. 

The Jedi got to do their humanitarian projects, the Vode got to build a home. 

The Force giggled as the two kissed there under the stars and the grey moons of the Forsaken. And in a hundred Eons the planet will be drawn into a black whole and the Jediand Vode will have to rebuild again. 

But they’d never see that day. And the Force couldn’t have been happier for them. 

  
  



End file.
